


Appreciate You More:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: For Life Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Stripping, Table Sex, Talking, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve talks to Danny after the day was done, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: For Life Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617718
Kudos: 5





	Appreciate You More:

*Summary: Steve talks to Danny after the day was done, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was making his way home from his long day at work, & just was glad that it was an easy one, & he was in a good mood, & happy. He listened to some music, as he took the scenic route home, cause he can't wait to see his lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, when he gets there. The Dark-Haired Man was ready to tell Danny, that he is ready to take the next step in their relationship.

In the meantime, Danny was cooking an romantic dinner, & he was in a great mood too, He felt like he was in his element, when he is Steve's, Also, He never had this happen to him before. He was in love, & had it bad for his seal, The first time that he saw the fine specimen, He knew that he was in trouble for sure after that. He also knew that he found his mate for him. He has a lot to tell him too.

The Former Seal was glad that he found out that Danny decided to come over that night. They needed to talk, & he is glad that night is the night to do it. He also found himself very horny, as he watches the blond move his delectable ass, & move around the kitchen. He decided to make his move right then, & there.

He surprised the shorter man by tearing off his shirt, & attacking his upper body, & getting all of the bare skin, that he could. Then, They made out, til the loudmouth was moaning in pleasure. Steve was grinning predatory, cause he loves to do this to his lover, & listen to the sounds he makes.

The Five-O Commander was like a hunter going after his prey. The Hunky Brunette strips him of his pants, & pushes his blond on the table, & he smirks, “You are the appetizer”. He uses his skill on him, & his cock, as he performs oral sex on him, Danny had to grip the table, so he wouldn’t slip off.


End file.
